The Third Wheel
by Tutorgirl03
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are 1 day away from being married. What happens when Lucas comes to live with Nathan, his brother and best friend, and Nathan's fiance Brooke? How will Lucas affect their new marriage?
1. Home

Lucas Scott. When anyone heard his name, they thought successful, sexy, and New York City's hottest bachelor. Now when they hear his name, they hear Victoria's Secret's CEO arrested for breaking the law. Of course before Lucas had a chance to explain his side of the story, he was already on the next plane home, 1,000 miles away from the headquarters. What people didn't know was that Lucas was framed. But in this business? They don't care.

It actually worked out quite well for Lucas. He now could finally meet his brother's fiancé that he should've met a long time ago, considering Nathan and her were getting married the next day. Maybe this would be good for him. Maybe this was the break he needed. Here he was only 24, and he'd already created a multi-billion dollar dynasty. Unfortunately for him, he now had to pay off all of the business debts and cheated taxes with his own money, which left him with about nothing. Hence, going home and living with his brother Nathan, and Nathan's fiancé, Brooke.

Tree Hill. Lucas hadn't been here in forever. As soon as high school ended he got the hell away from it and rarely visited. But now that he was standing on his old street, looking around at all the houses, he finally realized how much he missed it. And he was excited to see his little brother who was 1 year younger than him.

Lucas rang the doorbell that was connected to Brooke and Nathan's apart. It was a cute house. It was small, but cute. It kind of looked like a house you'd see in the movie, white, red door, big tree, with a porch wrapping around it. Nathan always had the perfect life.

Anyways, his thoughts got interrupted when a smoking hot brunette came to the door in a skirt, stilettos, and a halter.

"You must be Brooke," Lucas said as he pulled off his sunglasses and gave her a warm smile. How did Nathan manage to score this? "I'm Lucas. Nathan's…"

"Brother. I know." She said with a smile and took his presence in "Well, Lucas, when you're brother described you to me, I'm not gonna lie, he made you seem like an ugly nice guy."

Lucas laughed and walked in, setting his bags down, "That's expected. He's always been intimidated by my looks."

"Don't be so modest, please." She said with a smile, sarcastically as they stood there awkwardly.

"So I guess it would be proper for me to give you a hug?" Lucas questioned, until Nathan came running in, attacking Lucas to the floor.

"Man, how have you been!" Nathan said, finally getting off of him after a good minute of them wrestling.

When Lucas just gave him a look, Nathan slapped his head "Yeah, sorry. Stupid question."

"Yeah I heard about that Lucas. I'm sure everything will work itself out. Things always do." Brooke said in a gentle voice, her dimples flashing.

"Hey you, put those things away." Nathan said pointing to her dimples "I don't trust him," Nathan said with a laugh referring to Lucas "He'll eat you up if you let him."

"Nate, I got it don't worry. I'll keep my hands to myself." Lucas said putting his hands up in the air walking closer to them. "Thanks for having me." He finished, and gave them both a hug at the same time, then walked past them and up the stairs to find his room.


	2. Five Minutes To Midnight

Later that night, Nathan had to go into the office, and Brooke of course was finishing the last few details of her wedding tomorrow.

Lucas was walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before going to bed when he saw Brooke sitting on the floor, crying, with all of her and Nathan's photo albums sprawled out in front of her.

"Brooke?" he asked with a confused look as she was sitting in complete darkness except for the one lamp she had next to her. "Are you okay? It's getting late. You have a big day tomorrow," Lucas said as he walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"I know, I know." Brooke replied, trying to stop crying, sniffling and wiping her nose. "I just…oh god, Lucas I don't know if I'm r…"

"Cold feet." Lucas summed up what she was trying to say in two words as he grabbed a Kleenex for her and put it up to her nose, "Blow."

"Excuse me? Lucas I definitely doubt that blowing you…"

"Blow into the KLEENEX Brooke," he said with a chuckle and a shake of the head as she blushed and did what he said, and then looked up to him with a smile.

"That's embarrassing." She said, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Don't worry about it." He said and looked down at all the albums, seeing all of the pictures of them together.

"I've never dated anyone else other than Nathan, Lucas. And now I'm starting to wonder…maybe there is someone else out there for me, and I just haven't met them yet because I've always been taken by Nathan."

Lucas looked over to his future sister-in-law and then licked his lips a little "Brooke if you haven't had these doubts before, and you're now JUST having them the night before you're wedding…I think you're gonna be ok."

"Am I?" Brooke questioned, wiping her eyes "Luke, Nathan and I never talk like this, ever. We never have meaningful conversations like this. I just feel like we've gotten so used to each other, it's all just become so repetitive. Nothing new ever happens with us, except for different things in the bedroom."

"Maybe that's why I'm here. I'll talk to you about all your thoughts and feeling," Lucas suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"And I'd love to have that Lucas, but what happens when you leave? What happens when it's me, Nathan, and us married? Then what? There's no one to save us then."

"You're future kids will. Kids are amazing, and they usually work wonders on marriages," he suggested hopefully again.

"I know they would, but Nathan doesn't want children," Brooke said, and then before they both knew it she was crying again.

"Ok, ok, ok. You need to get out. Lets go have some fun," Lucas said quickly, as he stood up before she broke down.

"No…" she pouted, "I'm not getting drunk the night before my wedding." Brooke said, already assuming that was what he meant. When Nathan said fun, that's what he always meant.

"Definitely not what I'm talking about." He said and put out his hand for her "Come on, trust me." Lucas said with a warm smile, and a warm hand awaiting hers.

Brooke looked down at the photo albums with a sniffle and a frown, then she looked up to Lucas' hand with a matching smile to his, and placed her hand in his as he pulled her up.

Brooke looked around as they were walking down the empty streets of Tree Hill.

"It's such a beautiful night," Lucas said, looking around at what seemed like a perfect night. There was no humidity, no wind, just a calm breeze and stars sprinkled over the sky, with the moon looking brighter than ever.

"This kinda reminds me of a scene from the Notebook." She said, not expecting Lucas to even have a clue of what she was talking about. Nathan wouldn't have.

"Dance with me." Lucas said, stepping out onto the street, putting out his hand for her to take, which again, she gladly did.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." Brooke said as she put her hand up on his shoulder, his on her waist, as they moved together to the music he hummed.

"People surprise you." He said with a smile as he rested his lips against her forhead.

"You've seen this movie a lot." She said with a laugh, as he was doing every move from the scene in the Notebook. Sure, on the outside she was laughing, but on the inside her heart was racing.

"You're heart is beating fast…" Lucas said softly.

Of course he noticed. Brooke thought as she tried to stop it from racing, taking small, deep breaths.

"It's okay. Cause you wanna know something?" he said, looking down into her eyes.

Which Brooke did the same, meeting his gaze as she nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her face, her dimples present.

"So is mine," he whispered in her ear as he pulled back, twirled her, their bodies colliding back together softly as they continued moving to the hum that Lucas had set for them earlier.

They continued to dance like that for what seemed to be like 3 minutes, but was really over an hour. Just moving to the music they created, sharing a few whispered words here and there. It was the perfect moment. One you'd see in the Notebook. Except back then, they didn't have cell phones. And now? Brooke's was ringing, with Nathan's name popping up on the caller id.

"Hello? I'm just…you know…hanging at home." Brooke said then immediately slapped her head. What if Nathan WAS really home? "Oh…you're on your way home…okay thank god…uh…thank god your okay. It's late, I got worried." She said quickly, trying to pull herself out of the hole she pushed herself in "Alright babe. I love you too. Bye," she said and then hung up taking a breath "We have to get home."

"Okay." Lucas said softly, not questioning her as he smiled, their eyes saying enough to where they had to say no words, which is why they walked back in completely silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's 5 minutes to midnight. You know what that means…" Lucas said, referring to her wedding.

"Yeah." She said sadly, looking down as they continued to walk home, leaving the night of fun they had together behind them.


End file.
